1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technique, and in particular to a smart watch and multiple numerical operation method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
In recent years, the liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display have replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) and become the mainstream display technology; wherein the LCD is the most widely used and has the largest market share. On the other hand, the OLED display has the advantages of active light-emitting, low driving voltage, high emission efficiency, quick response time, high resolution and contrast, near 180° viewing angle, wide operation temperature range, and capability to realize flexible display and large-area full-color display, and is regarded as the most promising display technology.
As the formats of the electronic products become versatile for various demands, the wearable smart devices become the newest trend after the smart phone. The wearable smart devices are getting popular due to convenience. The most common wearable devices are eyeglasses, hat, and watches, wherein the most common wearable smart device is the smart watch, which provides users with more revolutionary experience. Most known smart watch can be connected to mobile phones, to provide users with news and e-mail reminders, and can achieve a certain degree of Internet access. In addition, as smart watch is worn on the user's wrist, the smart watch can easily measure the wearer's blood pressure, heart rate, body temperature and other data, to achieve health and fitness monitoring and greatly improve the life quality.
The known smart watches are generally equipped with a separate display screen, which is often reduced in size to provide easy wearing. With the increasing complexity of smart watch functions, a larger display screen is desirable to achieve effective human machine interaction, which the known smart watch with single screen cannot satisfy.